Marionetas
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Una guerra de ideales se expande sin fin, cuando las armas definitivas de ambos bandos se enfrentan entre sí… ¿quién obtendrá la victoria?
1. ¿Cuál es el sentido de mi existencia?

_**SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR (** **戦姫絶唱シンフォギア)** **Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

* * *

— ¡Se registran disturbios en la capital! —Informó Fujitaka Sakuya, el gerente divisional de la división policiaca— ¡Las lecturas indican que muy probablemente se trate del FIS!

Desde su lugar, Kirika Akatsuki, apretó los puños con ira. Malditas basuras que eran todos ellos, todos y cada uno de ellos, debían ser exterminados; ese era su deber, su misión.

— ¡Su ubicación, de inmediato! —Demandó Kirika con fría voz, una mujer a pesar de solo contar con diecinueve años. No era notablemente alta como su compañera de escuadrón, Kazanari Tsubasa, pero tampoco se le podía acusar de baja. Con una estatura promedio y un corto cabello rubio no lograba imponer mucho temor por sí misma, hasta que tu mirada se cruzaba con la suya.

— ¡En el templo sintoísta en la entrada de la ciudad! —Informó el joven.

—Esas escorias…—masculló con ira contenida, tomando su arma y saliendo sin importarle los gritos del comandante.

.

.

Una risa psicótica resonó en lo alto del templo. Un hombre de cabellos albinos se regocijaba del placer que le otorgaba la visión de la destrucción y la muerte que eran provocadas por sus mayores logros. Dos hermosas jóvenes, de veinte y dieciocho años que mataban a completa sangre fría, era tan bellamente perfecto y él lo había creado…

— ¡Chris! —Llamó desde su cómoda posición. Una albina de cuerpo bien desarrollado vestida con un despampanante vestido negro de corte occidental le miró con frialdad pero sin decir nada—Tengo un mandado para ti, preciosa—Dijo lanzando una tarjeta con una dirección escrita. La albina siguió sin hablar, preguntando mudamente que se suponía que hiciera en aquel lugar— _Salomón_ —Como si esta palabra fuera un conjuro, los ojos de la chica brillaron antes de salir corriendo de allí.

Azulados ojos se tornaron aburridos cuando miraron a la pequeña de cabellos azabaches que vestía un corto Kimono rosado con detalles en verde con una rosa blanca sobre su cabello. Tenía rasgos finos, y ciertamente desprendía un aire de elegancia a pesar de las vendas que cubrían su ojo derecho y la sangre que empapaba sus manos. Tsukuyomi Shirabe era una completa sádica.

—Frágiles y sin valor, así son los seres humanos—Declaró la azabache escondiendo algo en la manga izquierda de su kimono.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú? —Preguntó el hombre ganándose inmediatamente la mirada de la menor—No eres más que una muñeca asesina rota que he creado—Declaró con arrogancia, las pupilas en la mirada rosada se contrajeron ante este comentario— ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar en el motivo de tu existencia?

De un salto, Shirabe subió al Torii quedando así solo a unos metros de distancia del doctor.

—Dígamelo—Demandó. El doctor Ver solo rio, aunque ahora de manera ligera mirando hacia abajo, creando que, por inercia, Shirabe también lo hiciera, encontrándose con una figura que no recordaba haber visto en su vida.

—Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí

—Las coincidencias no existen—La voz tan fría con la que aquella chica le respondió, sorprendió gratamente al doctor, pero igualmente ganando la atención de la chica de cabellos azabaches, hablaba de la misma manera que ella, ¿acaso se trataba de un prototipo o una réplica suya?

No.

Simplemente viéndola, sabía que no podían ser más opuestas.

Mientras que Shirabe tenía un cabello largo negro, Kirika llevaba cortos cabellos dorados y usaba un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo completamente pulcro mientras que ella llevaba unas vendas blancas salpicadas de rojo. No había forma de que parecieran, pero… la mirada jade que se cruzó con ella mandó un escalofrío en su cuerpo lo suficientemente capaz de remover un "algo" en su vacío interior, era una especie de Deja Vù.

Una katana se alzó contra ella a pesar de la increíble distancia entre ambas.

—Haremos una cosa querida—Su mirada se desvió al doctor de nuevo—Cuando logres vencer a esta niña te lo responderé.

—Es una lástima—Habló de nuevo Kirika—Morirás sin saber la respuesta.

Shirabe miró fijamente a Kirika y volvió al suelo.

—No a menos que tú puedas otorgármela—Comentó Shirabe.

Ambas chicas, sin saberlo, eran las armas definitivas que definirían de una vez al ganador de la guerra. Bien y mal.

Sin previo aviso, Shirabe dejó que un revólver se deslizara desu manga hacia su mano y disparó a la cabeza rubia en un punto mortal que ni siquiera el sombrero policiaco que cubría su cabeza protegería. La respuesta de Kirika fue rápida, pues en reflejo su espada se movió en el punto exacto para desviar la bala con el propósito de darle un destino fatal. Instintivamente, la Akatsuki se lanzó sobre la Tsukuyomi, pero contrario a lo que esperaría, ésta fue capaz de recibir su ataque con el alargado cañón del revólver, quedando así frente a frente, dejando que el jade y espinela se encontraran, así la oscuridad quisiera jugarles una mala jugada, era media noche después de todo y su única luz provenía de la luna quien en este momento se encontraba llena.

—No tiene sentido darte una explicación, no eres más que una escoria a punto de ser eliminada—Alegó mientras que ambas ponían fuerza en sus armas para tratar de empujar a su oponente. Shirabe rio ligeramente, arriesgando un poco su igualdad para asestarle un golpe limpio al siervo de la policía que le hizo desestabilizarse.

— ¿No será más bien que eres una muñeca al igual que yo y es por eso que no conoces tampoco el por qué vives? —Preguntó esquivando el corte que la rubia pretendió asestarle.

—Te equivocas—Una vez más sable terminó siendo detenido por el revólver. Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de ambas apenas Kirika soltó esas palabras, pero esto no detuvo que la rubia siquiera hablando—A diferencia de ti, tengo un motivo para lo que hago y no actúo solo por actuar.

De fondo se escucharon las risas del doctor.

—Si claro—Shirabe logró girar el cañón del revólver y así disparar a Kirika quien logró esquivarle a duras a penas, dando un giro junto con su katana, tratando así de asestarle a Shirabe, quien de un salto se alejó de ella y le apuntó directo a algun punto vital en su pecho antes de disparar de nuevo, creando que Kirika fuera capaz de desviar nuevamente la bala—Tu mirada está muerta y te niegas a responderme.

— ¿Solo una respuesta quieres sin importar cuál sea? —Shirabe no respondió, Kirika abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró de inmediato. Tenía la respuesta clara desde el inicio, ¿Por qué justo ahora no podía responder? El motivo de su existencia era acabar con la guerra.

No.

Un momento, ese no era el motivo de su existencia, ese era su deber.

Una voz lejana parecía estarle llamando pero no la reconocía.

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y los aplausos del doctor resonaron aun entre las múltiples explosiones a la distancia. Si no actuaba pronto, los incendios que se estaban generando la alcanzarían y eso significaría que la ciudad entera estaría en llamas.

Lanzó su katana contra la azabache, la cual no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, pero al hacerlo, la rubia logró hacer un agarre sobre ella obligándole así a soltar su arma también. Someterla no debió ser un problema de no ser porque, aparentemente, tenían la misma técnica marcial.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

La delicada mano todavía manchada de carmesí trató de tomar la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras que Kirika mantenía un agarre sobre su cuello, pero dada la fuerza sobrehumana de ambas, lograron liberarse parcialmente, pero llevándose algo importante en la identidad de la otra. Los disfraces que cubrían parte de sus rostros.

No tomaron tiempo, en detallar en eso, concentradas en el ardor en el ojo que siempre habían mantenido cubierto. Kirika terminó tomando el revolver de Shirabe y ésta terminó con su Katana; y sin dudar ni un segundo, ambas se lanzaron una vez más al ataque.

— _Karakuri Burst_ —Entonó el doctor.

El ataque que ambas habían ejecutado quedó detenido en ese mismo instante. El dedo que estuvo por presionar el gatillo sobre la cabeza de Shirabe soltó el arma y el filo que amenazó el cuello de Kirika terminó en el suelo.

Ojos idénticos y carentes de malicia se miraron con miedo.

El ojo rosado que Kirika siempre había estado ocultado se enfrentó con el tímido ojo esmeralda que Shirabe siempre negó tener.

Ambas cayeron de rodillas y las risas del doctor se hicieron más sonoras.

Matar a Kirika para proteger a la persona más importante en su vida era el propósito de la existencia de Shirabe.

Matar a Shirabe para proteger a la persona más importante en su vida era el propósito de la existencia de Kirika.

¿Qué hacer cuando ambas personas eran la misma?

El constante llamado se hizo más claro, sino se equivocaba, con dulce voz decía con suavidad "Kiri-chan"

* * *

 _ **¡Ta da! Venga mini-fic de vacaciones que nunca falta. Aclaro de una vez para que no digan que no se los advertí: ESTE SERÁ UN MINI-FIC CON ÚNICAMENTE 4 CAPÍTULOS**_ **y lo subo ahora porque ya terminé el capitulo 3 y voy por el cuatro.**

 **Es muy obvio en que canción me basé en esta ocasión(si escuchan vocaloid) y si no, pues pongan en google Karakuri Burst.**

 **Y bueno, nada, ya saben que sobornos para que les traiga el siguiente capítulo (cofcofreviewscofcof) son siempre bienvenidos, yo me voy a dormir :D**

 **Buena noche, madrugada o mañana (segun sea en su pais) ¡Nos leemos! :D**


	2. ¿A quién estaba persiguiendo?

_**SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR (** **戦姫絶唱シンフォギア)** **Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

 _ **LOS SUCESOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PRECEDENTES A LOS SUCESOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**_

* * *

 _Kiri-chan…_

 _Shirabe…_

—Shirabe…—Dejó salir en un murmullo mientras que trataba de abrir los ojos— ¿Shirabe…? —Repitió con duda, ¿Quién era Shirabe?

Un punzante dolor provino de su costado derecho y hasta entonces fue capaz de sentir el ardor en su hombro derecho. Sus ojos se abrieron solo un poco, no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, no estaban las blancas paredes usuales ni el vivo pasto que siempre solía atorarse en su cabello, solo un cielo ultramarino.

 _Encuéntrame, Kiri-chan_

¿De quién era esa voz? Sonaba tan alegre… tan dulce…

Agudizó su oído. Tal vez… tal vez así sería capaz de escucharla de nuevo

— ¡Akatsuki! —Una joven mayor a ella se acercó con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos índigo.

— ¿Tsubasa-san? —Preguntó con duda.

—Gracias a dios estás bien—Suspiró aliviada la mayor abriendo sin objeciones la gabardina negra de su uniforme dispuesta a brindarle los primeros auxilios.

.

.

—Encuéntrame, encuéntrame… ¡Encuéntrame! —Gritó Shirabe en la desesperación descuartizando frente a ella otro de los cuerpos de la división que le había arrebatado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

— ¿Quién deseas que te encuentre? —Preguntó el doctor Ver a su muñeca al verla tan en conflicto. Shirabe le miró sin responderle, deslizando la fría mano contra la suya, era tan vacía… Pateó el cuerpo lejos de ella, mirando con desprecio el signo en la bandana en el hombro izquierdo del soldado. Los malditos soldados eran los responsables de todo. Jamás los perdonaría.

—Encuéntrame…—Suplicó Shirabe en voz baja apretando su puño izquierdo, dentro de éste había algo de gran valor sobre ella.

.

.

Kirika se dejó caer sobre un rincón de su habitación con los ojos empañados con las lágrimas de la frustración. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Se supone que debía encontrarla y protegerla como los viejos tiempos.

 _Encuéntrame Kiri-chan…_

Su cabeza comenzó a doler hasta el punto que tuvo que sujetarla con ambas manos y soltar un grito de agonía. Su ojo izquierdo comenzó a arder y diversas imágenes comenzaron a dibujarse en su cabeza. Una pequeña, frágil y delicada sombra corría por verdes pastizales mientras que ella solo le sonreía. Ojos rosados le devolvían la mirada más dulce que jamás imagino existiera en un mundo tan quebrado. Su pecho se llenó de calidez y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

 _Encuéntrame Kiri-chan…_

La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Tsubasa frente a ella una vez más.

— ¡Akatsuki!

Kirika comenzó a removerse en su lugar, el dolor en su cabeza le hacía sentir como le estuviesen taladrando de nuevo y el ardor en su ojo le hacía sentir como si se estuviese quemando.

—Shirabe… Shirabe…—Dejó salir entre murmullos. La Kazanari se miró sorprendida por una décima de segundo antes de darle un golpe que le dejaría inconsciente.

—Comandante—Habló por el radio anclado a su pecho—Necesitamos hablar la doctora Sakurai lo más pronto posible.

…

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos amatista le miraba con interés. Kirika trató de no inmutarse, pero lo cierto es que era un ser humano y esto le resultó imposible.

— ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctora? —Preguntó la Akatsuki.

—Estrés—Contestó Sakurai Ryoko acomodando sus gafas por el puente de su nariz—Demasiado estrés y una infección ocular. Tal vez debas retirarte del servicio activo por un…

— ¡No! —Protestó Kirika con un tono agresivo sobreponiéndose a la doctora, quien se sorprendió al ver toda la ira concentrada en los ojos de una niña de apenas catorce años, ¿cómo alguien tan joven era capaz de guardar tanto odio? Fue entonces que la doctora se vio obligada a recordar que los causantes de ese odio habían sido ellos mismos, así como también eran responsables de los desgastes de la que muy pronto sería su arma definitiva para concluir la guerra.

En la guerra todo vale ¿verdad?

—Toma—Extendió un parche de cuero negro a la menor, quien le miró con el entrecejo fruncido—La infección solo afectó tu ojo izquierdo, el trasplante que te hicieron esos hijos de puta está mal hecho, y me temo que si te lo retiro el resultado es fatal.

— ¿Cómo va a ayudarme un parche? —Preguntó con desconfianza.

—Eres demasiado pequeña, ingenua y débil para entenderlo—Contestó con dureza, esperando que así la menor dejara de cuestionarla—Si quieres salir a pelear tendrás que usarlo.

Kirika se miró una vez más al espejo y se puso el parche.

.

.

Miro de nuevo su reflejo en el cristal, sintiéndose descontenta con la misma molesta razón de siempre. Odiaba a los policías, eran una bola de hipócritas que en realidad no ayudaban a nadie más que a sí mismos, ella era la prueba. Su reflejo le devolvía la misma imagen, cabellos negros, rasgos japoneses, piel pálida, corto kimono rosa y detalles verdes, si era la combinación más rara de colores que pudiera existir, al igual que sus ojos.

Su ojo izquierdo brillaba en rosa y su ojo derecho en verde.

Sabía que debería tener ambos ojos rosas, o ambos ojos verdes, pero ellos… ellos se atrevieron a jugar y experimentar con su cuerpo y esa discordancia entre sus ojos era la prueba.

—Encuéntrame…—Murmuró en voz baja sin razón alguna, haciendo que su mano tocara el espejo. No sabía a quién le pedía aquello, pero sabía que quien recibiera su mensaje iría tras ella.

 _¡Te encontré, Shirabe…!_

Cerró sus ojos, suspirando con pesadez al escuchar su llamado. Una voz enérgica y llena de vida… ¿A quién le pertenecía? ¿Era real o era un producto de su imaginación? Un cosquilleo invadió su mano izquierda y entonces… entonces comenzó la agonía.

—Encuéntrame…—Suplicó de nuevo sin saber porque esa petición salía de sus labios, pero no le tomó importancia por el horrible dolor en su cabeza.

—No puede encontrarte si ni siquiera te está buscando—Habló una tercera voz.

—Encuéntrame…

— ¿Quién deseas que te encuentre?

—Kiri… chan…

—Entonces atrae su atención. Mátalos a todos.

—Encuéntrame…

.

.

Su descubierto ojo rosa miró la vasta cantidad de rosas blancas con indiferencia. Anteriormente las adoraba, pero el solo hecho de verlas le causaba tristeza y la sensación de que quedaba sin aire. Seguía sin entenderlo.

Sabía por parte de su creador que tenía diecisiete años y que no era más que una muñeca asesina.

¿Qué eran las emociones? ¿Qué era el anhelo? ¿Qué era la voluntad?

No lo sabía.

¿Tenía un pasado? Debería, o sino ¿por qué tendría un presente?

Levantó la manga derecha de su kimono y observó las diferentes cicatrices en su antebrazo. No recordaba cuando se las había hecho, como había sido y quien era el responsable. El doctor le había dicho que fue cosa de los soldados quienes experimentaron con ella antes de que el la encontrara, por mala fortuna no había logrado rescatar más que a su letal camarada de artillería de fuego. Yukine Chris, era su nombre.

Levantó la manga izquierda del kimono, allí escondidos estaba un revolver y al tomarlo, su único ojo al descubierto, miró el anillo que siempre había portado; nunca lo había soltado y sus únicos recuerdos del mismo eran cuando el doctor quiso quitárselo y ella se lanzó encima de él, siendo detenida por Chris y castigada por el doctor. Su creador nunca intentó acercarse de nuevo a ese anillo. No podía recordar quien se lo dio y desde cuando lo tenía, solo sabía que debía portarlo en todo momento.

Sabía que dicho anillo era importante a pesar de estar notablemente viejo y ser de juguete, hecho de un plástico mal pintado con verde y una "piedra" igualmente pintada de rosado.

Una punzada nació en la parte trasera de su cabeza. De nuevo aquel molesto dolor. Esa era la prueba de que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Suspiró y tomó una de las flores escondiendo el anillo dentro de ella.

Esa sería la noche decisiva en la que culminaría su destino.

Hasta que no terminara con todo, no era digna de verlo.

—Aquí estás, mi preciosa niña—La mano del doctor acarició el contorno de su cara. Ella no dijo nada y solo lo miró. Él le extendió una daga que ella tomó y entonces su humanidad terminó perdiéndose nuevamente, dejando así su lado sádico salir.

— _Shul Shagana…_

 _._

 _._

Su descubierto ojo verde miró de nuevo el número de flores con molestia. El día anterior las había contado, eran doce rosas blancas, ahora solo habian once y la rosa faltante era la más hermosa que alguna vez pudiese existir, quien la arrancó no tenía idea de su valor.

Le resultó curioso que a pesar de que el FIS llevaba cerca de una hora operando, fuera justo ese lugar el único intacto. Miró alrededor los incendios provocados por diversas explosiones aleatorias restándole importancia, contaba con Tsubasa para controlar la situación. Kirika solo tenía una cosa en mente, acabar con el doctor Ver y sus múltiples muñecas. Estaba harta de que ese lunático hiciera lo que quisiera, de que experimentara con las vidas humanas y sobre todo, que se atreviera a alejarla de la persona más amada para ella.

Sus recuerdos estaban en negro, era tanto el tiempo que tenía sin verla que ya había olvidado su voz, su mirada, su figura e inclusive su nombre.

Había llegado a un punto que fácilmente podían llamarle _Karakuri_ y era completamente válido. En todos estos años no había hecho más que seguir las órdenes del cuartel sin hacer la más mínima pregunta, al igual que una marioneta. Pero no le quedaba de otra, si realmente quería cumplir con el objetivo de su existencia debía hacerlo.

—Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí

—Las coincidencias no existen.

Kirika no podía estar más en lo correcto. No era una casualidad que en el momento que viera a su arma maestra, olvidara absolutamente todo sobre ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Hasta aquí! Lo sé soy cruel y en el capítulo siguiente lo seré aún más, advertidos quedan...**_

 _ **Un saludo muy especial a TheNeferet por comentar el capítulo y a tokha chan que estuvo de cumpleaños hace un par de días y su regalo fue leer este capítulo en exclusiva (?) Y bueno, el sueño es mucho, así que con su permiso... buenas noches.**_


	3. ¿En dónde nos esconderemos esta vez?

_**SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR (** **戦姫絶唱シンフォギア)** **Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

 _ **LOS SUCESOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SON PRECEDENTES A LOS SUCESOS DE LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES**_

* * *

— ¡No es justo, Kiri-chan! —Se quejó una pequeña niña azabache y de ojos rosas con aproximadamente cinco años de edad con un adorable puchero. Frente a ella, una niña aparentemente de su misma edad, rubia y de ojos verdes se reía encontrando el gesto de su amiga bastante gracioso.

—No sabes perder, Shirabe—Se burló Kirika sonriendo con despreocupación.

—Es imposible que siempre sepas donde estoy, de seguro haces trampa—Acusó Shirabe cruzándose de brazos, ante esto Kirika se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, terminando ambas en el suelo.

—Es tanto mi amor por ti que siempre te encuentro, sin ti no vivo—Reveló.

—Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas—Regañó la azabache.

— ¡Pero es verdad! —Alegó la rubia frunciendo los labios, un gesto que Shirabe encontró chistoso y por tal, no pudo continuar con su acto dramático y terminó riéndose junto con Kirika.

—Llegará el día en el que me dejes de encontrar—Refunfuñó una vez que la mayor dejó de abrazarla.

—Bueno, ese día definitivamente no será este—Kirika terminó con la última palabra aquella "discusión" sellando el fin con un beso en la mejilla de Shirabe, quien en respuesta, únicamente se sonrojó con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

— ¡Te encontré, Shirabe! —Celebró Kirika abrazando a la susodicha, quien ahora ya contaba con siete años y miraba a su amiga un año mayor a ella, con un gesto de molestia. Había ido inclusive a uno de los múltiples cuartos del doctor que las había adoptado a ambas apenas hace unos cuantos meses. El doctor parecía una buena persona, siempre cumplía sus caprichos, nunca lo había visto molesto, siempre estaba sonriente, aunque a veces le resultaba perturbador que fuese tan sonriente.

— ¡No es justo, Kiri-chan! —Se quejó Shirabe en medio del abrazo, aunque su molestia parecía más resignación. Ya debería de rendirse y dejar de jugar a las escondidillas con Kirika, ésta parecía tener un radar con su ubicación siempre.

—Ya te lo dije, Shirabe. Es imposible mantenerme alejada de ti—Restregó su rostro contra el suyo, la menor no dijo nada y se sonrojó de nuevo sonriendo.

—Ara, así que aquí estaban—El doctor estaba detrás de ellas mirándolas con un gesto serio, como pocas veces— ¿Por qué entraron aquí?

—Estábamos jugando, dess—Respondió Kirika de inmediato sin borrar su sonrisa. Ver suspiró cansado y se hincó a la altura de las infantes.

—Por favor, no vuelvan a entrar a estas habitaciones. Son lugares especiales en los que unas niñas como ustedes no deberían estar—Comentó—Lamentablemente no tengo más opción que castigarlas.

— ¿Qué nos va a hacer? —Preguntó Shirabe temerosa, creando que con esto, Kirika la posara tras su espalda y encarara seriamente al doctor. En el orfanato no habían sido de tocarse el corazón a la hora de los castigos.

—Nada de lo que están imaginando, seguro—Sonrio, esa sonrisa, por algun motivo, le dio desconfianza a ambas niñas—Vengan conmigo—Pidió caminando a la puerta, las menores le siguieron con duda, sin saber que estarían sellando su destino con eso.

.

.

Kirika y Shirabe se encontraban desayunando con tranquilidad. El doctor había salido, les dijo que les estaba preparando una sorpresa, ahora ambas contaban con nueve y ocho años respectivamente. Por circunstancias que no comprendían, terminaron cambiando de sitio, viviendo ahora en un lugar completamente blanco, parecería un hospital si no fuera por la enorme cantidad de niños que había en un lugar, era como un segundo orfanato, con la diferencia de que todos los niños parecían estar perdidos dentro de su propio mundo además de –por alguna razón que no explicaban– guardaban resentimiento por el doctor.

— ¿A qué jugaremos hoy, Kiri-chan? —Pregunto la menor, a quien recientemente el doctor le otorgó el apellido _Tsukuyomi_ al decir que ella el fiero retrato de la noche y la callada luna, a lo cual Kirika ayudó a cumplir con un poco de persuasión, aunque claro, en venganza Shirabe sugirió que le llamasen _Akatsuki Kirika_ dado a que le veía como el brillante sol que le iluminada y su viva personalidad personificaba un día.

La inocencia de los niños es algo muy hermoso de ver, ¿verdad?

Lo mismo pensaba el doctor John Wayne Vercingetorix, quien siguiendo sus delirios de grandeza y heroísmo se aprovechó de esto.

Hizo una pregunta bastante simple: ¿Les gustaría que las hiciera más unidas de lo que ya son? La pregunta causó un "sí" inmediato de ambas niñas, y así, tanto la Akatsuki como la Tsukuyomi se vieron confinadas por un par de meses en una habitación con su visión cegada sin más que la compañía de la otra. Posterior a esto, cuando recuperaron su vista, el doctor les miró con una sonrisa un tanto ¿psicótica? (¿era ese el término correcto?) y les ofreció un espejo, en donde notaron como habían intercambiado el color de sus ojos, para que así cada una tuviera un ojo izquierdo rosado y un ojo derecho verdoso.

¿Qué hicieron aquellas inocentes niñas ante ese cambio? Reír y abrazar al doctor.

Esta es la razón por la que se prefiere experimentar con niños, porque así es más fácil hacer su voluntad sin que éstos opongan mayor resistencia que se veía destruida si sabías hablar bien con ellos.

.

.

— ¡Shi-ra-be! —Saltó Kirika ahora con nueve años sobre Shirabe quien leía plácidamente uno de sus tantos libros—Hace mucho que no jugamos—Se quejó con un puchero a lo que la menor, con ojos desiguales, le miró sin mediar palabra. Ciertamente las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales desde que Ver intercambió sus ojos.

El científico había notado con disgusto y placer los resultados de sus experimentos. Disgusto por la manera tan lenta en que eran sus avances gracias a que no podía arrebatarle por completo su humanidad a ambas dado a que el vínculo tan fuerte que había entre ambas les brindaba algo de sentido común; y eso le estresaba, porque llegaría un momento en que su inocencia se acabaría y verían la realidad de las cosas, lo que le dejaría en problemas. El placer provenía al notar que de manera gradual, estaban aumentando las tendencias violentas e impulsivas de Kirika con los demás niños en su laboratorio (siempre exceptuando a Shirabe por supuesto) y por cómo Shirabe comenzaba a aislare hasta de él (nuevamente, exceptuando a Kirika) formando, de a poco, el perfil de unas psicópatas.

La droga que llamó LINKER y que les inyectaba mientras dormían, estaba aumentando la fuerza de ambas y mejorando sus sentidos, por ejemplo, Kirika tenía una muy buena vista y un buen olfato mientras que Shirabe tenía un oído casi sónico e igualmente una visión excelsa.

Ambas niñas serían unas armas perfectas, y si bien le desesperaba el lento proceso en ambas por su dependencia a la otra, también era cierto que les estaba estimulando de una manera en la que esto le sugeriría una ventaja. Los buenos materiales requerían un poco de esfuerzo extra.

—Últimamente no me siento con muchas ganas de jugar Kiri-chan—Respondió la niña de ocho años—Siempre ganas y así no es divertido—Alegó. Kirika se vio un poco pensativa, lo cual llamó la atención del doctor, quien miró divertido como la rubia sacaba un anillo de plástico que uno de los niños encontró en una de las cajas de cereal y que ahora entendía porque Kirika le pidió un frasco de pintura verde y pintura rosa. Sonrió complacido al imaginar a la niña dañando a quien encontró el anillo por algo que consideraba digno de la azabache.

—Entonces, déjame compensarte con esto—La sonrisa del doctor se desvaneció al observar la mirada de ambas menores regresar a la vida de nuevo. Tenía que acelerar lo que tenía planeado, hubiera preferido que no… pero ya que…

.

.

Ver rio con placer por los gritos que Kirika dejaba escapar. La navaja en su mano chorreaba con sangre de las menores. Había grabado en ambas las palabras clave que les harían las perfectas marionetas.

Su método era bastante simple a decir verdad. Simplemente les encerró en una habitación aislante del ruido exterior y aplicando los principios del psicoanálisis y la ley del acondicionamiento de Pavlov, potencializó el impulso que comenzaba a crecer en ellas para dejarse guiar por las tendencias violentas y sádicas. Pero no sólo eso, sino que igualmente sellaría sus recuerdos de manera completa, dejando así solo una frase clave para dejarlos ir de tan solo escucharla; y a diferencia de la _Técnica de Ludovico_ desarrollada por los ingleses, no necesitó de ningún tipo de droga ni estímulo físico negativo, porque con todo lo que llevaba preparando desde el momento que las adoptó, la manera en la que aprovechó la inocencia infantil para hacerles creer que aquello era lo que querían y deseaban, todo era tan perfecto que era un verdadero honor verlo…

Todo sería perfecto si los disparos no hubiesen cubierto el lugar.

— ¡Shul Shagana! —Gritó el doctor cuando repentinamente fue sujeto de su espalda a la menor, quien había sido totalmente preparada ya, lamentablemente aún no estaba lista para enfrentarse a soldados armados y dado a que Kirika estaba a punto de finalizar su acondicionamiento, se encontraba aturdida.

— ¡Ríndete, doctor Ver! —Exigió un hombre alto de cabellos pelirrojos y piel bronceada.

—Ni muerto—Declaró sacando una pistola de su bata y disparando así al hombre. Inmediatamente el otro soldado que venía con él, se dirigió a revisar el estado de su superior. Ver tomó este espacio para cargar a su más grande obra maestra y salió lo más rápido de allí, sin importarle dejar a Kirika atrás.

—Shi… ra… be… —Murmuró entrecortadamente la niña, llamando la atención del oficial de cabellos y ojos miel, quien llamó por teléfono a sus demás camaradas y a la doctora Sakurai.

…

Cuando la doctora Sakurai Ryoko llegó a la escena, no lo hizo sola, pues había dos asistentes más con ella, quienes se encargaron rápidamente del comandante Genjuuro Kazanari mientras que ella se acercaba a la niña que deliraba en la cama repitiendo incontables veces el nombre "Shirabe". Sus ojos lavanda se enlazaron con los papeles y anotaciones del doctor que huyó despavorido (pues dudaba que pudiesen volver a alcanzar a tan escurridizo hombre con su tan alentada reacción) causando que retuviera la respiración al ver a la niña de cortos cabellos rubios con ojos bicolor.

Observó de nuevo las anotaciones y, sin pedir autorización, tomó lo que posiblemente sería la peor decisión de todas, pues ahora Kirika no sería capaz de encontrar a su preciada flor, quien en ese momento había muerto e inconscientemente, volvía a iniciar aquel juego de las escondidillas.

* * *

 _ **¡Buena madrugada queridos y queridas lectores! Aquí el esperado capítulo 3 que como vieron, fue prácticamente el inicio de todo.**_

 _ **Mañana verán el capítulo final de este mini-proyecto, así que no coman ansias, espero que quede tan bien como tengo planeado :D**_

 _ **Y sin nada más que darle las gracias a tokha chan por comentar y a todos los demás por leer, me despido.**_

 _ **¡Duerman bien!**_


	4. ¿Cuáles son mis sentimientos?

_**Ahora dejo aquí mis notas de autor para que así el final no pierda su impacto...**_

 _ **Primero que nada, ¿notaron que esta historia ya tiene portada? El dibujo lo hice yo, y si bien no será una obra maestra (en especial porque lo hice demasiado apresurado en la madrugada) como lo que suele hacer el maestro coaco, quedó bastante decente, bueno eso creo... Mi mente se inspiró en cosas que no debería.**_

 _ **Segundo, ahora mismo estoy como "wow... ¿yo escribí esto?" así que no cordino mucho.**_

 _ **Tercero, mi tardanza se debe a que hoy mi hermano estuvo de cumpleaños y pues mis padres me sacaron de mi pieza obligadamente a fuerzas para ir a un parque y acabo de llegar a mi casa.**_

 _ **Y cuarto, un muy fuerte abrazo a TheNeferet por comentar el capítulo anterior y ya solo, después de dejarles los dos importantes mensajes debajo de esto, les deseo una muy feliz lectura :D Nos leeremos en la próxima :D**_

 _ **SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR (** **戦姫絶唱シンフォギア)** **Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

 _ **LOS SUCESOS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE CONECTAN DIRECTAMENTE CON LOS SUCESOS DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**_

* * *

La enorme cantidad de recuerdos que brotaron en sus cabezas les hizo caer de rodillas sin la capacidad de moverse correctamente. El fuego continuó expandiéndose y prontamente, ambas jóvenes y el doctor se vieron atrapados en las propiedades de aquel templo. El enorme odio que comenzó a surgir en Shirabe por el doctor era solamente comparable contra el odio que se encontraba sintiendo Kirika hacia los militares que realizaron algo igual (o peor) a lo que había hecho el doctor, pero si algo era compartido por ambas _muñecas_ era el odio a si misma por haberse dejado controlar por los demás tan fácilmente.

Ambos bandos habían actuado de la manera despreciable, ninguno se salvaba de la salpicadura de tremenda mierda en la que se habían hundido.

Un hombre demasiado obsesionado con sus ideales de perfección creó su propia organización con las siglas FIS con el propósito de demostrar que las mejores armas llegaban a ser las armas 100% humanas y que para esto debía someterse a un individuo a una temprana estimulación de sus sentimientos; acogió una cantidad incontable de niños en las calles, secuestró a algunos recién nacidos y solamente adoptó a dos niñas bajo su cuidado, Kirika y Shirabe.

Un hombre desquiciado enfocó su fe en crear a las armas perfectas con dos pequeñas niñas inocentes que solo tenían como anhelo estar juntas eternamente hasta llegar al punto de experimentar con sus cuerpos, drogarles, lastimarles, sellar sus cuerpos y dejarles a sus suerte, convirtiéndoles así en unas completas psicópatas bastante sádicas… o por lo menos una de ellas.

Una organización militar que inició una guerra contra el gobierno mismo y los ideales del doctor, en lugar de rescatar a los niños que Ver dejó en su huida con Shirabe, los masacró a cada uno de ellos con plomo exceptuando al arma perdida del doctor. Una pequeña niña que se encontraba al borde de sufrir un derrame cerebral por el interrumpido proceso de acondicionamiento que decidieron enterrar y seguir el ideal que negaban para crear su propia arma.

Dos chicas con una fuerza sobre humana, sentidos mejorados, juventud longeva, energía inagotable e incapaz de cuestionar las órdenes que pudieses darle pero que tuvieron que matar.

Shirabe ya no era aquella niña dulce y tímida que se sonrojaba ante un abrazo o unas palabras sinceras, no era aquella niña que siempre jugaba a las escondidillas, no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer para mejorar su canto y explorar los inmensos mundos que le otorgaba la lectura. Su voz dulce había cambiado por una psicótica y el placer que le otorgaba una sonrisa fue remplazado por el placer del rojo creado gracias al metal frío de una bala, o sus propias manos.

Kirika ya no era aquella niña alegre y extrovertida que siempre sonreía hasta en los momentos más tensos, dejó de ser aquella niña que siempre buscaba una excusa para abrazar a su amada Shirabe; careció de la capacidad de proteger a su adorada niña en un futuro y tomar su mano con una nueva sonrisa para decirle que a la larga todo mejoraría. Su viva voz fue remplazada por una tan muerta y helada, los placeres fueron eliminados de su vida y su anhelo fueron difuminándolo de a poco.

—Shira… be…—Murmuró enlazando verde contra rosado, en ambos sentidos.

—Kiri… chan…—Repitió incrédula de lo que su mente estaba asimilando.

Verse de nuevo era tan agrio… en especial por la manera en la que sus acciones durante sus casi diez años separadas recorrieron sin piedad sus cabezas. Decir que ya no eran aquellas niñas estaba de más e inclusive se quedaba corto, porque Shirabe Tsukuyomi no podía llamarse a sí misma de tal manera, pues junto con su compañera, habían perdido el derecho de referirse con tales nombres.

¿Quiénes eran ahora?

¿Qué debían hacer?

Si continuar con aquella guerra continuar no tenía sentido… ¿Por qué la rubia tomó de nuevo aquella katana y la azabache recargó las municiones del revólver?

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Las risas del doctor resonaron. Instintivamente, ambas jóvenes se lanzaron sobre él y condenaron su muerte en menos de un segundo y sin dejarle la capacidad de defenderse. La sucia sangre de aquel hombre salpicó el rostro de Kirika, bajo la mirada fría y calculadora de la que, en su infancia, fue su persona más amada… ¿o seguía siéndolo?

Kirika se encontraba realmente confundida y sin sentido de que hacer. Su sentido del deber, el ideal al que se había aferrado, le pedía que matara de una vez al experimento denominado como "La carta de triunfo" del FIS; la niña dentro de ella le pedía que se lanzara a abrazarla, la adolescente que fue formada por la segunda división trataba de comprender como es que podía amar y despreciar a la misma persona con todo su ser.

Shirabe no se encontraba mejor, aquel lado psicópata y sádico que creció en ella desde la infancia solo pedía la sangre de la persona enfrente de ella. Los recuerdos le pedían ser revividos como antes, la niña dentro de ella le pedía que por favor llorara para que así la Akatsuki fuera capaz de abrazarle y consolarla.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron una vez más, después de su intenso escrutinio, un nuevo sentimiento creció en ambas. El nerviosismo, una emoción que Kirika creía olvidada, surgió en sus manos, las cuales temblaban en respuesta. La ansiedad, una desconocida sensación, ordenó a los dedos de su revólver a juguetear con él.

El brazo izquierdo de la menor se alzó con el revólver apuntando a la cabeza de la mayor, quien al mismo tiempo alzó su Katana contra su cuello. De manera sincronizada, ambas se dieron la vuelta quedando así espalda contra espalda. Shirabe bajó el revólver y acarició el filo de la katana de la oficial, la cual paraba la espada por sobre su hombro y se inclinaba hasta su pecho.. Recorrieron su improvisado campo de batalla, dándose cuenta de que inevitablemente del resultado de su contienda, su destino sería el mismo; las llamas les habían encerrado y habían ya crecido a un punto en el que ni siquiera con sus habilidades especiales, podrían huir ilesas; sin contar que estaban claramente cansadas.

—Las balas asesinan más rápido que las espadas—Comentó la menor con la mirada vacía.

—Por eso mismo la espada me permitirá crear un nuevo vínculo contigo—Defendió la mayor.

Una vez hecho este intercambio de palabras, se alejaron de sí en un solo salto y retomaron la danza mortal que estaban intercambiando.

Shirabe comenzó a reírse en medio de su intercambio de golpes, tajos y disparos, por su lado, las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en los ojos de Kirika.

— _¡Yo siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado_ — _Declaró Kirika mientras abraza a una temerosa Shirabe que se acurrucaba en su sitio por el mal sueño que había tenido._

La Katana se incrustó en el hombro de la menor, quien soltó un alarido. La mayor aprovechó para lanzar su revólver al fuego y someterla en el suelo, quedando ella encima de su estómago con las rodillas lado a lado de su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Estaba rescatándola?

¿Era eso lo que quería?

¿Estaba asesinándola?

¿Estaba viva en primer lugar?

Aun en las circunstancias, Shirabe no dejaba de reír (aunque ahora con un gesto de dolor). Las llamas comenzaron a rodearlas de manera todavía más amenazante.

 _La mano de Shirabe se enlazó con la de Kirika, era un hábito que tenían desde siempre y esperaba que perdurara por el resto de sus vidas._

— _¿Cómo saber que amas a alguien?_ — _Preguntó en voz baja_ — _Todo puede ser muy fugaz, muy joven…_

— _Muchas veces no te entiendo Shirabe_ — _Comentó una confundida Kirika_ — _Pero así te quiero._

Kirika lazó la katana lo más alto que pudo, contemplando a su amada Shirabe completamente podrida al igual que ella. Sus manos temblaron, no quería hacerlo.

— _Según los informes del comandante_ — _Habló Tsubasa frente a ella con un montón de papeles en sus manos_ — _Todo se debe a que en los experimentos del doctor, trató de crear un arma perfecta contigo y dos infantes más antes de que te rescatáramos._

— _Y agradezco eso, debe ser horrible ser un títere._

 _Tsubasa le miró unos segundos antes de centrarse de nuevo en los papeles y mirarle otra vez._

— _No parecer tener ningún vínculo más que con una de las niñas en los refugios. ¿Recuerdas su nombre?_ — _Kirika permaneció en silencio unos minutos tratando de recordar el nombre de su muy apreciada amiga sin poder lograrlo. Su único ojo al descubierto se iluminó un poco antes de mirar a la mayor con pena._

— _No recuerdo su nombre ni cómo era, sólo sé que tiene la mirada más noble de todas, la voz más dulce, las manos más suaves y el canto más bello. ¡En cuanto la vea la reconoceré, dess!_

 _— ¿Dess?_

 _— ¿Dess? —Repitió Kirika igualmente confundida sin saber de dónde había brotado esa muletilla._

El filo de la katana aterrizó sobre el concreto con tanta fuerza que se incrustó sobre el mismo. El tiempo quedó detenido y los ojos bicolor de Kirika miraron como ante el roce, un anillo escondido entre la flor rebotó directo hacia las llamas. La mano de Shirabe se extendió hacia el mismo en reflejo, y fue esa la segunda vez en toda la noche, en la que Kirika fue capaz de ver a su querida amiga.

¿Qué era real?

¿A quién deseaba tanto proteger?

¿A quién ansiaba tanto destrozar?

—Hazlo, Kiri-chan…—Pidió Shirabe observando como las llamas consumían el anillo de plástico que había pintado de rosa y verde antes de entregárselo.

Las manos de Kirika temblaron de nuevo, viendo la sonrisa suplicante de la menor, quien recuperó momentáneamente su cordura, antes de que su mirada se volviera de nuevo igual a la de una marioneta.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, Shirabe…—Prometió la mayor abandonando su arma clavada en el concreto y rodeando con sus brazos a la menor, quien se aferró a ella mientras que el fuego comenzaba a consumirla.

La confusa realidad quedó reducida a cenizas, al igual que sus marionetas de madera.

 ** _OMAKE_**

Una niña de cortos cabellos rubios y ojos jade se removió en la cama de su nuevo "hogar", blancas paredes que no hacían más que desesperarle.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo clavando su mirada en la valquiria que había activado el día anterior.

No sabía si se trataba de un sueño o un recuerdo de una vida pasada, pero pareciera como si estar en blancas paredes fuera su destino.

A un lado de su cama una pequeña azabache se veía feliz en el mundo de los sueños.

Solo esperaba que esta vez no tuviera que pelear a muerte contra ella.

Apretó la reliquia en su mano: Igalima.


End file.
